The present invention relates to a method of managing power consumption of a portable computer, and more particularly to a method of managing power consumption of a portable computer connected to a wireless device with a connection interface for a wireless communication system. The portable computer with a battery can include a PDA mobile phone, smart phone notebook PC, and the like.
To attain better working efficiency in current portable computers, the operating speed and capability of a mobile CPU, which is used particularly for portable computers, has been enhanced. Therefore, the power consumption of mobile CPUs for the portable computers has increased relatively, resulting in greater heat. Hence, both Intel and Microsoft have provided excellent electronic power management for mobile CPUs of portable computers, such as Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) and Speed step. ACPI has defined five states from C0 to C4, the higher states have better electric power management efficiency. However, mobile. CPUs of portable computers still have some drawbacks, e.g., the newly promoted mobile CPU speed of portable computers on the market always lags behind desktop CPUs by at least three to six months, and the price is also higher than desktop PCs.
The issue of power saving is important for a portable computer which needs a battery as a power source. If the system power consumption can be reduced, battery life-time (working time) can be extended.
US patent publication No. 2004/0078606 is a prior art which provides a power management method for portable computers in order to dynamically tune up voltage and frequency of a portable computer, and maintains normal operation of the portable computer. The components for adjustment are the External Clock and voltage of CPU, frequency of memory, or frequency and performance of the Video Graphics Array (VGA) card or the frequency of memory.
The apparatus of the related art, however, can not further improve power saving for a portable computer connected to a wireless device in a wireless communication system. The power consumption required by the data transmission of the transmitter and the receiver of the wireless device in the communication system is large. This situation can occur for a PDA mobile phone, smart phone, notebook PC with a wireless device, and the like.
To solve the described problem, the present invention provides a power management method for a wireless communication system which includes an AP and a portable computer connected to a wireless device.